Mako
How Mako joined the Tourney Mako is a firebender from a multicultural family who grew up on the streets of Republic City as an orphan with his younger brother, Bolin. Mako always wore his signature red scarf that was once his father's, who was murdered along with his mother when he was a boy. He formed a pro-bending team with his brother and Hasook and aspired for his new career to bring him fame and fortune. His aspirations changed, however, when he met Avatar Korra, who joined the team to replace Hasook and became a loyal friend. Mako, with the help of his teammates, was able to lead the team to second place in the championship. After the tournament's conclusion, Mako joined Korra in her efforts to stop the Equalists. In the following months, Mako joined the Republic City Police Force, where he steadily rose up from being a beat cop to a detective. He joined his friends in an effort to stop Unalaq and Vaatu from merging. A few weeks after Harmonic Convergence, he rejoined Team Avatar in their search for new airbenders. However, they stopped when the Red Lotus attempted to kidnap Korra in Zaofu, instead working to bring down the anarchist organization. After taking down the Red Lotus, Mako returned to his work as a police officer and was later appointed as Prince Wu's bodyguard, a position he continued in after the latter's coronation as Earth King. On police work one day, he learns Republic City scientists are disappearing mysteriously. His search leads him to encounter a demonic scientist named Dr. Ichigaki. How to unlock *Defeat Brachyura in Classic Mode with Bolin, then finish Classic Mode. *Play 2751 matches For both methods, you must fight Mako at the Pro-bending Arena. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him in the Smash Store for 525 coins. After defeating Mako, wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Bolin's older firebending brother and currently a Republic City police officer, Mako!" He will be seen left of Leo (Guilty Gear), right of Colonel Silver, above Rouge and below Motohide. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds a small fire on his right index fingertip. After the announcer calls his name Lashes fire four times as the camera zooms then says "We gotta get you up to speed if we wanna survive in the tournament." Special Moves Sparking Jab (Neutral) Mako does two jabs sending two fireballs forward. Lightning Kill (Side) Mako dances then shoots a lightning bolt at the opponent. Fire Knuckle (Up) Mako boosts into the air doing a fiery uppercut. Explosive Flare (Down) Mako punches the ground, making a small nuclear-like explosion. Bombing Fire (Hyper Smash) Mako readies his firebending saying "Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out. I always do." then causes a large fiery explosion in front of him. Hellfire Lightning (Final Smash) Mako gathers fire saying "I'm all yours." then runs to the opponent, and if he makes contact, does a set of eleven fiery punches, then finishes by shocking the opponent with a lightning blast and knocking him/her away. Victory Animations #Mako hops back and bursts fire then says "Maybe you should sit this out." #*Mako hops back and bursts fire then says "All you have left are slow, damn, pathetic rants. So tell me where you took the scientists!" (Dr. Ichigaki victories only) #Mako blows fire out of his mouth and says "You have no water. It's over." #Mako flip kicks, sending fire out, then does a spinning fire kick, and crushes a fireball in his right hand saying "I'm a cop. I don't have a backstory." On-Screen Appearance Mako flips to his starting point and says "Let's see if this guy knows anything." Special Quotes *If you think holding us hostage will give you some leverage against the Avatar, you're gonna be very disappointed. (When fighting Dr. Ichigaki) Trivia *Mako's rival is a demon mad scientist and the leader of Team Ichigaki, Dr. Ichigaki himself. *Mako shares his Japanese voice actor with Shachi, Denzi Green, Joe, Trafalgar Law, the first lower Bob-omb in the Bob-omb Squad and Aeon. *Mako shares his French voice actor with Marco Rossi, Lane Aime (in Penelope), the Yellow Pinchley of the Scurvy Crew, Dusclops, Moltz the Very Goonie and Ricardo "Rico" Velasquez. *Mako shares his German voice actor with Elfman Strauss, Hanzo, Goten and Appule. *Mako shares his Arabic voice actor with Aristotle Kristatos Stalblind, Skowl, Knight Gundam, Isfan, Amon, Rajendra and Funny Valentine. *Mako shares his Mandarin Chinese actor with Deng Ai, Sol Badguy, Zuo Ci, Mixer Taitei, Milo X2, Shirokohryu, Hydreigon's middle head, Numbuh IV, Sawk, Gilbert, Electrode, Johann Faust XIII, End Boss, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Abomasnow, Rock Howard, Tarrlok and Coco. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters